mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Astropod
|image = Astropod.png|Active AstropodStatue.png|Inactive |release date = 2017-02-24 |release version = 2.0.3 |available = Level 13 |island(s) = Wublin Island |beds required = N/A |element1 = Electricity |class = Supernatural |size = 3 x 3 |wublin inventory = Time limit: 10 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 2,689,641 |placement xp = 1}} Astropod is the 15th Wublin in Wublin Island. Description The Astropod resembles an upright nudibranch with a vibrant purple shell on its back along with small purple spots on its underside that light up when it plays. It has two large arms on its sides that rest on the ground and two tiny yellow upper arms near its chest. Its face has small eyes, a purple underbite, sprouting two visible teeth, with a small yellow goatee underneath the underbite and a pair of purple antlers. It also has a tuft on its purple shell that changes color and resembles a tuft on an actual nudibranch. Electricity can be seen between its antlers. Song It plays an electronic sound reminiscent of a keytar. It adds a verse to the very beginning of Wublin Island's song, accompanied by the Thwok and Dwumrohl. It proceeds to play through the island's former first verse, and in the verse after the Whajje's, Zuuker's, and Pixolotl's first time singing (When the Dermit and Blipsqueak join in). Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 10 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy To fill this Wublin, you should have the rare versions of Deedge and Shellbeat. If you don't, you'll have to use a Triple-Element and One-Element. Start with breeding the Deedges on Cold Island, Scupses on Air Island, Shellbeats on Water Island and Reedlings on Earth Island. When the Deedges and Shellbeats are done, use Cold and Water Islands for breeding the Spunges and Reedlings. The Toe-Jammers can be bred on the empty Plant Island. Name Origins The name comes from "Gastropod", a term describing snails and slugs, and "Astro", meaning related to stars. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * It was teased in a word-search puzzle, in which you eliminate the other Wublin names and find the remaining letters. https://www.facebook.com/MySingingMonsters/posts/986269864807686:0. The answer is "Wublin Astropod!". IMG 0053.PNG|Wublin Name's Puzzle (Published on February 23) Wublin puzzle 15.png|The solved puzzle "Wublin Astropod" Giphyenigma.gif|Teaser of the creation of Astropod (published in January) Снимок_2017_02_25_10_29_48_157.png|The January Teaser explanation * It breaks the pattern of releasing an instrumental Wublin, and then a vocal Wublin. * The January teaser confirms (or suggests) that the Wubbox is the creator of the Wublins by its shadow. * Astropod resembles a purple aplysia, a genus of gastropods. * Astropod's statue has eyedots. * Astropod and Fleechwurm are the only Wublins that don’t play with Pixolotl. * This Wublin is the first Wublin not to have its music featured in the Wublin Island tutorial. * This Wublin is the second Wublin not to have its music in the Wublin Island soundtrack. The first one is Scargo. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth are Pixolotl, Bona-Petite, Maulch, and Fleechwurm. * Coincidentally, both Astropod and Scargo are based off mollusks. * All of the monsters that are required to wake up this Wublin are water-based, with the exception of the Deedge. * On the 26th of February, 2017, Big Blue Bubble released a gif stating five facts about the newest 5 Wublins. The facts for Astropod are: ** Gravitates towards foreign films. ** Underside of its "foot" said to resemble a star. ** Shed shell tufts make great mood rings. Category:Wublins Category:Wublin Island Category:Electricity Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Monsters